


WishIWasAnAvenger's Prequel Oneshots

by Wishiwasanavenger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Being an Idiot, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, F/F, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Padmé Amidala Lives, Padmé Amidala x reader, anakin skywalker x reader - Freeform, obi-wan kenobi x reader, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishiwasanavenger/pseuds/Wishiwasanavenger
Summary: Here is a collection of my favourite Prequel oneshots, drabbles, blurbs and headcanons from my Tumblr which I've written.Most/all of these were requested on my tumblr! Go check it out @WIshIWasAnAvenger
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Little Things - Anakin

**Author's Note:**

> Based off One Direction's song, 'Little Things'.

You and Anakin were laying down on the soft grass of a meadow. He was able to escort you on a trip back to your home planet and you were using this time to relax and enjoy each other’s company without anyone else interrupting. You could be yourselves without the fear of being seen. 

Your hands were joined and Anakin was staring at you. He was in awe of your beauty; the sun had already littered some freckles across your face and your hair was starting to gain highlights. You looked happy and relaxed. Anakin was glad to see you without the stress of being a senator bearing over you.

He wonders how he got so lucky, how he met someone so perfect for him. Well, he supposed he’d just have to guess that it was meant to be

His eyes wonder down your body and he’s met by things he loves. Of course, he loves your personality, but he thought you were stunning, a goddess compared to the other senators you associate yourself with. Although, you’d never believe him. Too focused on the crinkles and laugh lines slowly appearing around your face and how your body looked in the outfits you had to wrap yourself in for Senate meetings.

Your eyes close and he can see you drifting off into a nap. He’s reminded of the nights on Coruscant where he’d come home to you in the kitchen, preparing a small cup of tea to sit by your bedside as you read through important documents before bed. Then, as you slept in his arms, you muttered about new laws and regulations. Yet now, you don’t. You’re clearly falling into a deep sleep and he smiles, you needed it.

“I can feel you staring,” You note and Anakin smiles

“Good,” 

“I don’t like it, you’re making me self-conscious,” You speak honestly

“Sorry sweatheart,” he rolls over so he’s looking down at you, also shielding you from the sun “But I think you’re absolutely beautiful,”

“Hm,” you smile slightly, turning away from his gaze.

“I mean it,” he insists “these,” he runs his finger over your freckles and then works his way down your body “these,” he taps you lips and a small smile breaks out “especially that,” he smirks and he goes further down, his hand brushing over the valley of your breasts “definitely like these,” he mutters and a loud giggle coms out of your mouth.

“Ani!”

“What? It’s true! I love your laugh as well,” he then continues and circles your stomach “I love this,” then he moves to your things, tapping them lightly “and these. And all the Little things,” you smile up at him.

“Thank you,” he leans down to kiss you gently.

“Anytime darling,” he responds with a warm smile. 


	2. Enchanted - Anakin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off Taylor Swift's song 'Enchanted'.

Anakin hated being a guard for Padmé’s parties, the politicians were boring, the food far too extravagant and everyone seemed to be judging him. He would always refuse at first, but then Padmé pulled the ‘please Ani, I’d feel so much safer with you there. It’s like having a protective brother’ and he’d immediately agree. Her apartment felt uncomfortable to him, it felt cold and lonely with everyone else there; it didn’t feel like a home, but well nothing ever did to Anakin.

He looked across the room in boredom, trying to find someone’s outfit to silently judge in his mind. Instead, he found you. Your eyes shifting around the room, clearly uncomfortable - yet you still oozed confidence in a long dress which complimented every part of your body. Your eyes and hair sparkled under the golden lights and Anakin’s mind instantly wonders to how you’d look by a sunset. He watches as Padme rushes over, giving you a hug and clearly complimenting you. Your eyes find their way over to him - maybe you’d seen him staring - asking if you’d met silently. However, Anakin everted his eyes, pretending to patrol the room with them. When his eyes find their way back to you, you’re gone and he can feel a presence next to him.

“You look about as unhappy to be here as me,” you joke, giving a small smile to the man. God, you were even more gorgeous close up. 

“I’m a Jedi, we aren’t used to these occasions,” he explains 

“Was that your way of boasting?” you smirk and Anakin thinks he may be in love already. The conversation continues and to anyone else, the small smiles and giggles made it seem like you were talking in secret. But, the two of you were just so lost in each other,

Then, the night ended all too soon and as he walked back to the Jedi temple, he wondered if you knew. The lingering question kept him up that night and after he hacks his small alarm clock, he wonders until he’s wide awake. Did you like him? Did you have someone waiting at home? Did you love someone else? And whilst he paces, he wishes you would knock on his door, and utter the words he wished he’d said to you before you left _‘Hey, it was enchanting to meet you’._

Anakin knew you’d stay on his mind for weeks and he prayed that he was only on the first page of your story, that it didn’t end with that one meeting. He wished he’d asked you if you had a boyfriend or of you were as _enchanted_ by him as he was you.


	3. Lockscreen - Anakin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU!

“I hate these things,” Anakin whispers over to his girlfriend as they sit round a large glass table in a room which overlooks the city. 

“I know right, how long can Windu talk about statistics before I jump out the window?”

“We could push him instead of you jumping,” Anakin offers and Y/N stifles a giggle “or, if you’re not keen on that idea, we can send memes to Obi-Wan to see if we can get him to check his phone whilst Ahsoka sends equally awful ones back,”

“Let’s go with the latter,” Y/N watches as Anakin takes out his phone, trying to hide the screen, unfortunately for him, Y/N leans over and catches sight of her own face - fast asleep on Anakin’s shoulder whilst he sticks his tongue out next to her.

**“Am I your lockscreen?”**

**“You weren’t supposed to see that,”** Anakin quickly hides his phone from her view and looks over at her guiltily.

“Even worse, it’s me sleeping,” Y/N smirks “Stalker”

“Do you want to help me annoy Obi-Wan, or would you rather listen to how we’re all failures from Windu whist Yoda sits in the corner staring,”

“Fine,” Y/N grumbles “I think it’s cute though,” she kisses Anakin’s cheek as a soft blush covers his face.


	4. Camping - Anakin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested on my Tumblr.
> 
> Modern AU!

“I hate these things,” Anakin whispers over to his girlfriend as they sit round a large glass table in a room which overlooks the city. 

“I know right, how long can Windu talk about statistics before I jump out the window?”

“We could push him instead of you jumping,” Anakin offers and Y/N stifles a giggle “or, if you’re not keen on that idea, we can send memes to Obi-Wan to see if we can get him to check his phone whilst Ahsoka sends equally awful ones back,”

“Let’s go with the latter,” Y/N watches as Anakin takes out his phone, trying to hide the screen, unfortunately for him, Y/N leans over and catches sight of her own face - fast asleep on Anakin’s shoulder whilst he sticks his tongue out next to her.

**“Am I your lockscreen?”**

**“You weren’t supposed to see that,”** Anakin quickly hides his phone from her view and looks over at her guiltily.

“Even worse, it’s me sleeping,” Y/N smirks “Stalker”

“Do you want to help me annoy Obi-Wan, or would you rather listen to how we’re all failures from Windu whist Yoda sits in the corner staring,”

“Fine,” Y/N grumbles “I think it’s cute though,” she kisses Anakin’s cheek as a soft blush covers his face.


	5. Lies - Anakin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the song 'Lies' by MARINA

Y/N L/N was a Jedi Knight, but that didn’t stop her from loving Anakin Skywalker. She knew it was wrong and she knew he would never love her back. She used to believe he would, that maybe if she tried to be perfect - tried to change herself to suit him - he would love her. He would kiss her, appreciate her, adore her. And there was a point where she thought he was in love with her, that he loved her but it was all lies. He said he loved her like a friend. Then why did he touch her like that? Why did he get drunk and spill out all the things he loved about her? He was a coward. 

Y/N realised this all now, Anakin Skywalker was too proud to say he made a mistake. She didn’t want it to admit to herself back then. Maybe she was misinterpreting it? Or maybe, she just wasn’t his type. But why couldn’t they just pretend for a bit longer? Because, then maybe it’d have been worth the fight. Worth staying in the order through the war even though she was desperate to leave. Because she was desperate.

Staring back at the temple now, burning. She knew that she was right to leave. Right to take up Count Dooku’s offer and join the separatists. She was respected there, seen as an asset. Men bowed to her and fought to for attention and she would do anything to keep that. Y/N walks back to her ship now, on her way to Mustafar to kill her rival for Palpatine’s apprentice. Anakin Skywalker would be a coward ‘till the end and all he ever fed her was lies.


	6. Jealous! Anakin

  * I feel like Anakin is someone who gets Jealous incredibly often
  * It’s even worse since you have to hide your relationship
  * No one knows you’re his and it kills him
  * It you’re a senator or someone important in society, who meets many people. He struggles to hold back sarcastic remarks and always does his best to keep you away from people who’s eyes linger on you longer than needed.
  * However, if you’re a Jedi, he appreciates people who respect the Jedi code (unlike the two of you).
  * But, if people do get a bit too comfortable and flirty, he’s keen to remind them of the Jedi Code.
  * Either way though, he trusts you and knows you can handle yourself.
  * But, that doesn’t stop him putting someone you’d never expect to keep possible interests away from you - Ahsoka.
  * This is how the conversation went if you’re a Senator:
  * “But she’s a grown woman, who can make her own choices and date who she wants,”
  * “Well, you’re not wrong Snips. But, anyone could be a potential threat,”
  * “But -“
  * “Just keep an eye on her!”
  * A Jedi:
  * “Okay Master. I, a Padawan will go protect YN, a Jedi knight,”
  * “Thank you,”
  * “Mhmm, I’ll make sure no men ever speak to her the entire mission,”
  * “Ahsoka!”




	7. Boyfriend! Anakin

  * An utter sweetheart
  * Loves you so much
  * But also a sassy little shit
  * Enjoys when you guys are sent on missions together since it’s rare you guys can just be around each other with the war going on.
  * But, he also is quite protective over you.
  * You’ve had to have many a conversation, explaining you appreciate his concern but are an adult, and a Jedi - you can handle yourself.
  * He’s a cuddler
  * Loves to be the big spoon - there’s something comforting to him, holding you close to his chest. It’s his way of ‘protecting’ you whilst he sleeps.
  * He also enjoys occasionally being the little spoon, when he feels like it.
  * You’d expect it to be after a hard mission.
  * But no, after hard missions he just wants to hold you, wants some kind of normal.
  * Gets jealous. But knows you can handle yourself and trusts you.
  * Loves lazy mornings in
  * Wants to cook for you, and surprisingly isn’t terrible at it.
  * When you’re around others, he’ll always make inside jokes or innuendoes only you’d get.
  * You guys definitely have a bet going on who can make the other blush and Obi-Wan to notice.
  * Just gonna say it, the sex is great.




	8. Anakin when you're hurt

  * You’d gone on a mission with Obi-Wan
  * After spending nearly a month with Anakin on mission, after mission.
  * So, he was a bit on edge
  * It just so happened Ventress appeared and you and Obi-Wan were forced to fight her
  * You’d barely missed her right lightsaber
  * But you had missed it, so still had your arm
  * It was a minor wound
  * And you and Ahsoka were joking that at least now you had a cool scar.
  * Anakin was sent on a mission without anyone else, just him and the 501st
  * When one of the Jedi masters mentioned you’d been injured, he immediately panicked.
  * He tried to play it of as friendly concern
  * But, by the way he started pacing when it was just him and Rex in the room, it was clear he was worried out of his mind.
  * No one told him how extreme or minor the injury was.
  * So, he was going through it.
  * The Order was shocked how quickly his mission ended after that call ended.
  * Little did they know, getting back to you was his main priority.
  * He came rushing into the medical centre as soon as he got back.
  * And there you were, applying an ointment to the wound - you never fully trusted the medical droids.
  * Obi-Wan was there and you were laughing at a dumb joke you’d made.
  * Anakin was shocked to see you up and talking.
  * Obi-Wan could see things were about to get awkward, so left.
  * Anakin was immediately fussing over you
  * “What happened?”
  * “Are you okay?”
  * “Who did it?”
  * “Was Ahsoka there?”
  * “Did Obi-Wan help?”
  * You shut him up with a kiss
  * “I’m fine, it’ll just scar,”
  * That didn’t stop him worrying
  * He constantly reminds you to apply the creams and ointments prescribed for it, telling you to be more careful next time.
  * But when you get worried for him, he’ll get all defensive.
  * He just loves you so much.




	9. Polyamorous relationship with Padmé and Anakin

  * You met Anakin first.
  * You guys were friends and y’know, there was lingering eyes and occasional winks
  * Ten you met Padmé as a Padawan
  * You and your master were sent on an escort mission and your master had gone to ‘inspect’ - which really meant have a drink.
  * When your master was called away on urgent business, he left you with her
  * She was nice and called you pretty
  * You guys would take walks in gardens or though the market
  * She would be completely polite and professional in public, but when it was just you two, she’d have actual conversations
  * You told her about Anakin - before Attack Of The Clones
  * Then, Anakin and Padmé re-met
  * You were sent with Anakin to protect her.
  * It was clear you three had something going on with each other. You and Anakin, you and Padmé and Anakin and Padmé.
  * So, you had the conversation. And you all started dating. 
  * You obviously spend more time with Anakin since you’re both Jedi 
  * But you both miss Padmé so much when you’re away
  * The Jedi always chose one of you to escort - thinking you’re all really good friends.
  * Ahsoka can’t figure out which one of you Anakin’s secretly dating
  * Padmé enjoys playing with your hair, putting fancy braids in 
  * But, as much as you enjoy that, Anakin gets jealous and you have to play with his - Padmé just sighs because of course she’s dating the two Jedi who love having their hair played with.
  * Padmé buys you your own night gowns after you compliment them so much. 
  * She also had to buy a bigger bed because you’re all too big to fit. You and Anakin are Jedi okay? 
  * But you often wake up sprawled across Anakin, holding Padmé close to you. 
  * Anakin is such a cuddler and if he had it his way, he’d snuggle you both at once
  * But Padmé has Senator duties and you’re always away on missions.
  * Or on lazy days, one of you needs a pee and he has to move onto the next one
  * Padmé doesn’t give of cuddling vibes, but she’s happy to watch you and Anakin nap on the sofa.
  * Anakin and Padmé can cook - you cannot. 
  * This involves them trying to teach you to
  * It never goes well
  * If you’re baking, everyone ends up covered in flour, giggling happily. Completely forgetting about the original objective
  * If you’re cooking, it just doesn’t go well. 
  * Padmé loves dressing you up in gorgeous outfits that you could never be seen wearing because ‘darling, your Jedi roes are not exactly the height of fashion’ And ‘you just look so gorgeous’ (Anakin agrees with that one)
  * You first felt insecure in your relationship since Anakin and Padmé had met when they were younger. You though they’d get bored of you and push you out. 
  * But they’re quick to reassure you that they love you as much as they love each other (and always will).




	10. Realtionship with both Anakin and Obi-wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'yes where obi wan and anakin ARENT together haha! i guess its not really poly then and more like having two boyfriends (i don't ship them either)' - the request

  * You’re from the Parliament on Mandalore and need a Jedi escort for a social gathering
  * And that’s how you met Anakin first
  * The fancy balls and that weren’t really your thing and Anakin could tell you were nervous
  * He was sassy and flirty and you instantly fell for him
  * Then, you spent the last night you were on the mission together
  * Wine was involved and his robes were dishevelled
  * Well, you can guess how that went
  * Then, you met Obi-wan
  * It seemed Anakin had told him a thing or two about you
  * This time, it wasn’t you who fell
  * Obi-Wan was in awe of you
  * How you handled politics with grace but didn’t discuss it with him
  * He’s never been keen on any politicians and had warned Anakin to be careful around you
  * But he immediately knew you were different
  * You would walk through the gardens, admiring flowers and asking his opinions
  * And by the end of your time together, you could feel a strong pull to the man
  * But, Anakin was never far from your thoughts
  * Nothing happened between the two of you at that time because to Obi-Wan it was against the Jedi way, and you were constantly worried about Anakin
  * Then, they both came to escort you one night
  * And it seemed they’d been talking
  * And so, the arrangement started
  * They’d take turns volunteering to the Jedi council on who will escort you
  * But, you’d always see more of Anakin than Obi-Wan as one was a knight, the other a master
  * Anakin’s a cuddler
  * Obi-wan is not
  * Some nights you want both of them to hold you, and they can do that.
  * Their friendship has honestly gotten better because of you
  * They don’t feel jealous of each other because it’s **you** and they trust and respect you so much.
  * They feel comfortable, asking for each others opinion on what flowers to get you or what they think you’d like from whatever planet the other one’s going to
  * If you’re injured, they both worry
  * Anakin more than Obi-wan - Always the voice of reason and the calmer one
  * Your relationship with the two is very different
  * With Anakin, it’s more physical and flirty, but there’s still so much love and care
  * With Obi-Wan it’s more domestic, cooking for each other and going on walks
  * But, they both love you and will take any part of you they can get.




End file.
